Queen/Elise-Type
*'E-12' E-12 is an Elise-Type Beast Queen, of unknown Class, that was harassing the last few vestiges of humans already on the brink of total collapse. She produced EX-Type Zero Ingrid who wielded Morglay. It was the first recorded use of a Phenomenon Weapon. She directed the Beasts in destroying AE's last hope, the self-sufficient giant colony battleship "Ion". Although the attack was successful, it brought the involvement of Knights into the battle with AE providing fire support - a cooperative tactic that would be the standard in future anti-Beast combats. E-12 was the first Queen to be slayed by the Knights. She did not appear in the series but was referenced in relation to Ingrid. *'E-33' E-33 is an Elise-Type Beast Queen, of unknown Class, that was responsible for the highly destructive war in CC 368. Her appearance heralded the first S-Class EX-Type Zero Satan and the return of the Blue Flower which was last seen in the Great War. AE and Knights struggled in the war but eventually slayed her in CC 370. Humans lost most of their effective fighting forces in suppressing E-33. As a result, the Absolute Defense Line had to be withdrawn to manageable boundaries. The Master Knights who participated in the war where then turned into Cold Heroes to preserve humanity's great heroes. Although she did not appear in the series, E-33 was referenced by characters in Main Episode-0 Pray as the greatest threat humanity has ever faced until the arrival of twins E-99 and E-101. E-33 is also the direct predecessor of E-34. It is implied that she intended E-34 to appear and be raised as a human to eventually bring about humanity's destruction from within. *'E-99' and E-101 E-99 and E-101 are both S-Class Elise-Type Beast Queens who appeared as "twins" on Planet Velchees. Together, they were responsible for the devastating invasion of seven human worlds, five of which through plants alone, in CC 422 (the Battle of Velchees). Their demonstration of intimate cooperation confirmed an earlier observation made two years ago in CC 420 of Queens capable of systematic teamwork. The twins co-produced the SS-Class EX-Type Zero Cross Eye Alpha and Beta who each wielded their own Phenomenon Weapon Balisarda. They did not appear in the series even though the Battle of Velchees was covered by Main Episode-0 Pray. The twins were slayed together off-screen by Master Knights Anne Mayer and Pray Mayer. E-34 replaced them as the worst threat that humanity faced. *'E-34' E-34 is an SS-Class Elise-Type Beast Queen who made a surprise attack on the capital Planet Arin in CC 430 when humans were already winning in the Human-Beast conflict. Her invasion led to the collapse of the Central Order of Knights and the abandonment of six human core planets. E-34 apparently is the only Queen so far to have produced multiple EX-Type Zeroes: A/S-Class Fear and S-Class Blue Beetle. A third EX-Type Zero, Quatro, was still being developed when she was defeated. E-34 is also the only Queen so far to be able to actually fight - she has overwhelming fighting prowess due to her own martial arts. E-34 was defeated in combat by Master Knight Anne Mayer; although she received a fatal injury, her ultimate fate is still unknown. E-34's beasts, notably her EX-Type Twos commanding Blue Flowers, continued annihilating human worlds as per her goal of human extinction. The War of Prayer was declared over after two years in CC 432 with humans losing 80% of their total pre-war strength. It is implied that a huge fraction of E-34's beasts, along with Fear, survived and are merely dormant for the time being. Ultimately, the AE collapsed in the aftermath of her war and the Beasts regained the war initiative. She currently holds the title of being the worst threat to humanity. E-34 is fundamentally different from other Queens in that she lived as a human prior to her attack. Main Episode-0 Pray revolves around E-34, her war, and her miracle child-turned-enemy - Anne. Category:Beasts